Despair
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Do not read if you haven't watched episode 176 yet! Kai is seeking the information from the Quatre Knights and is getting more and more frustrated about his weakness. (I cannot really write more to the summary without spoilers.)


Good evening, everyone! All right, I just needed to get this out of my chest after seeing episode 176 today.

I hope you enjoy it.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi and AichixKourin

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"I will not let you close to Aichi," exclaimed Kourin Tatsunagi, who appeared to be a part of the disappearence of Aichi. I would never expect for Kourin to be an obstacle on our way to reach Aichi. The Quatre Knights already were enough work, but now the former comrade of Ishida and Tokura is here to stop us too?

"Kourin, what are you talking about?" asked Tokura, totally stressed out by the situation. I couldn't blame her, if it was Miwa, I would be upset too. She was the same girl from Ultra-rare I remember, but there was still something different about her. She definitely changed. What the hell happened with her after the Link Joker incident?

"Aichi needs protection and I'm determined to provide it for him," said Kourin, pulling out her deck. I looked at Tokura and Ishida, they were still shocked about the revelation. But I had other concerns right now. I was going to fight her and I needed to win in order to get Aichi back. I had to win, losing was not an option. Aichi saved me from Link Joker and saved the world more than once, I just needed him back. I seeked to see his smile again and hear his cheerful voice again.

"Fight me and I'll prove to you how strong my bond with Aichi is!"

"That's adorable, Kai. But the only thing Aichi needs is me and the Quatre Knights. You are just a burden and a waste of time," replied Kourin, her face remainig ice cold. The anger started to boil in me. I was sick of hearing we were no good for Aichi. We're his mates, the mates he didn't have as a child.

"Kourin! That's not true! You cannot really mean that!" yelled Kamui, who was at the edge of crying. He was a strong card fighter, but he was still just a kid, who just entered secondary school. Was this my punishment for Link Joker? Was all this mess just because I was too weak to improve by myself?

"Shut up. We're not the bad guys here. You are interfering with Aichi's fate not us," said Gaillard. What was going on here? I was more and more confused. Why are the Quatre Knights so strong? Why aren't we able to defeat them?

"What do you mean with Aichi's fate?" asked Miwa, obviously also angered at this point. It was strange to see Miwa angry like this, he was always just calm and happy. There was usually almost no trace of anger inside of him.

"None of your business. But now to the important thing. Toshiki Kai, Aichi is the most precious person in my life. I will show you that your bond compared to our bond is nothing."

"Get your game on."

"Oh and you know what Kai? Don't you realize that you are just not good for Aichi? What was the reason he fell to PsyQualia? You acted so cold towards him, that there was nothing he craved more then your respect. And if I recall right, which I certainly do, you were also the one, who almost killed him when you were Яeversed. See, you really just make Aichi feel miserably, so why don't you just give up and leave him alone. He's better put without you."

She was right. I started shaking, this wasn't good. It was all my fault. Aichi always suffered just because of me. I was the reason, he was so obsessed with getting stronger that he fell to PsyQualia. I hurt him in so many ways when I was Яeversed. Maybe I should really leave him be in peace...

"Kai! Do not listen to her!" yelled Ishida. My eyes widened and I turned around to look at him. He had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Aichi adores you! You're his idol and he got this strong just because of you! If it weren't for you, he would have never started with Vanguard! He wouldn't have saved the world and I would have never met him!"

"Ishida... Thank you."

"No problem. Now kick some butt!"

"Stand up..."

"...the..."

"...Vanguard!"

I will bring Aichi back, no matter what.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N It's short, I know that, but as I said, I just needed to get this out of my chest. And I hope Bushiroad won't make Aichi and Kourin a couple, because if that will be the case, I will kill myself. (No, just kidding.) :D**

**What are your thoughts on Kourin's return? (PM me or write it in the reviews.)**


End file.
